7/23
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالاَ رَبَّنَا ظَلَمْنَا أَنفُسَنَا وَإِن لَّمْ تَغْفِرْ لَنَا وَتَرْحَمْنَا لَنَكُونَنَّ مِنَ الْخَاسِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlâ rabbenâ zalemnâ enfusenâ ve in lem tagfirlenâ ve terhamnâ le nekûnenne minel hâsirîn(hâsirîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâlâ : dediler (o ikisi) 2. rabbe-nâ : Rabbimiz 3. zalem-nâ : zulmettik 4. enfuse-nâ : nefslerimiz 5. ve in : ve eğer 6. lem tagfir-lenâ : bize mağfiret etmezsin 7. ve terham-nâ : ve bize rahmet et 8. le nekûne enne : mutlaka biz oluruz 9. min el hâsirîne : hüsrana uğrayanlardan Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Her ikisi de Rabbimiz dedi, kendimize zulmettik biz, bizi yarlıgamazsan, bize acımazsan ziyankârlardan oluruz. Ali Bulaç Meali Dediler ki: "Rabbimiz, biz nefislerimize zulmettik, eğer bizi bağışlamazsan ve esirgemezsen, gerçekten hüsrana uğrayanlardan olacağız." Ahmet Varol Meali "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize haksızlık ettik. Sen bizi bağışlamaz ve bize rahmet etmezsen muhakkak ki zarar edenlerden oluruz" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Her ikisi, 'Rabbimiz! Kendimize yazık ettik; bizi bağışlamaz ve bize merhamet etmezsen biz kaybedenlerden oluruz' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Dediler ki: “Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize zulüm ettik. Eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan mutlaka ziyan edenlerden oluruz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Âdem ile eşi) dediler ki: Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize zulmettik. Eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan mutlaka ziyan edenlerden oluruz. Edip Yüksel Meali Her ikisi: 'Rabbimiz, kendimize zulmettik. Bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan kaybedenlerden oluruz,' dediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar: «Rabbimiz, biz kendimize zulmettik; eğer Sen bizi bağışlamaz, bize merhamet etmezsen kesinlikle hüsrana uğrayanlardan oluruz.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Rabbena, dediler, nefsilerimize zulmettik, eğer sen bize mağfiret etmez, merhamet buyurmazsan şüphe yok ki husrâna düşenlerden oluruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Dediler ki: «Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendi nefislerimize zulmettik, ve eğer bizi yarlığamaz isen ve merhamet buyurmaz isen elbette biz hüsrâna uğmışlardan oluruz.» Muhammed Esed O ikisi: "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize yazık ettik; bizi bağışlamaz ve bize merhamet etmezsen, hiç şüphesiz, kaybedenlerden olacağız!" dediler. Suat Yıldırım "Ey bizim Rabbimiz, kendimize yazık ettik. Şayet Sen kusurumuzu örtüp, bize merhamet buyurmazsan, en büyük kayba uğrayanlardan oluruz!" diye yalvarıp yakardılar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Dediler: "Rabbimiz, biz kendimize zulmettik, eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan, muhakkak ziyana uğrayanlardan oluruz!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Rabbimiz, kendimize zulmettik, bizi bağışlamaz ve bize merhamet etmezsen elbette hüsrana uğrayanlardan oluruz, dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar 'Rabbimiz, biz kendimize yazık ettik,' dediler. 'Eğer Sen bizi bağışlamaz ve bize merhamet etmezsen, biz hüsrana düşenlerden oluruz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Ey Rabbimiz, dediler, öz benliklerimize zulmettik. Eğer bizi affetmez, bize acımazsan elbette ki hüsrana uğrayanlardan olacağız." Yusuf Ali (English) They said: "Our Lord! We have wronged our own souls: If thou forgive us not and bestow not upon us Thy Mercy, we shall certainly be lost." M. Pickthall (English) They said : Our Lord! We have wronged ourselves. If Thou forgive us not and have not mercy on us, surely we are of the lost! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri O ikisi: "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize yazık ettik; bizi bağışlamaz ve bize merhamet etmezsen, hiç şüphesiz, kaybedenlerden olacağız!" dediler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri